


Yellow

by KarineLanai



Series: Lotor Ship Fics [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blindfolds, Established Relationship, Galra Keith (Voltron), Healthy Relationships, M/M, Safewords, Short, Spanking, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarineLanai/pseuds/KarineLanai
Summary: Yes it's completed. I'm gonna have one more work in this series I believe, and the next one is going to be around the length of the others, not like this one.





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it's completed. I'm gonna have one more work in this series I believe, and the next one is going to be around the length of the others, not like this one.

Lotor growls softly as his back hits the wall, his head tilted back. Keith is already peeling away Lotor’s armor to latch onto his neck with a sucking bite, letting his fangs sink in on that spot. He moves to quickly pull off his own armor too and Lotor takes the opportunity to watch him do so.

“Does it always have to start like this, Love?”

Keith leans in to kiss and bite once again at Lotor’s already marked up neck, his nails tracing down Lotor's chest. Lotor groans at the contact, and Keith gives him a smug look.

“You don't seem to be complaining. Plus this seems to be the only situation where I come out on top, so I'll take my victories where I can get them. Unless you want me to stop…”

He starts to pull back, but Lotor wraps his arms around Keith to keep him close, biting gently at his ear.

“Don't.”

Keith hums pleasantly and stands on his toes to kiss Lotor roughly, biting down gently on his bottom lip. Lotor returns the kiss with just as much force, a low growl coming from him. As soon as Keith hears the growl though, he brings his hand down on Lotor's ass hard. Keith pulls back and tugs Lotor’s hair back, licking up the underside of his throat.

“Tell me the rules.”

Lotor groans and lets his hands fall from around Keith.

“No growling; no touching, marking, or releasing without permission; listen to commands.”

Keith bites down gently, muttering.

“Good, safe words?”

Lotor brings his hand up to run his fingers through Keith’s hair, but Keith pushes his hand back down and bites down on another spot. Lotor clenches his fists as his head tilts aside, wanting so badly to touch Keith.

“Green, yellow, and red. If I can't use my mouth, then I scratch you up.”

Keith laughs quietly at that, tracing his fingers up Lotor’s waist.

“Let's hope it never gets to that point, but yes, scratch the shit out of me if you can't use your mouth. Now, finish getting undressed and get on your hands and knees on the bed…” 

He backs up away from Lotor, who doesn't waste time stripping down, grumbling softly as he goes over to the bed. He didn't usually like giving up control like this, but when he was with Keith he felt safe. Keith walks up to Lotor, stroking his hair back gently and kissing at the cuff of his ear.

“Don't hesitate to stop me, I don't think I'm really used to this either, so I don't want to push too much.” 

Lotor nods, a low rumbling purr going through his chest as he feels the soft cloth of the blindfold going over his eyes. He takes a deep breath, spreading his legs a little further when he feels Keith tap the insides of his thighs.

“Don't worry so much, I promise I'm anything but fragile.”

Keith brings his hand down hard on Lotor's ass again, watching his fingers curl into the sheets. He curls two fingers into Lotor’s slick entrance and hums quietly.

“Then don't say a word. If I hear you, I stop.”

Lotor shudders and nods, leaning forward to hopefully muffle any small noises in the pillows. Keith stops fingering much to Lotor’s disappointment, but soon Lotor feels his head being yanked up by his hair. Keith brings his free hand down on Lotor’s ass, watching him carefully.

“I need to make sure you're not making noise… How can I do that if your head is down?”

Lotor shudders softly, taking a deep breath before hesitantly speaking.

“Yellow.” 

Keith immediately lets go of his hold, stroking back Lotor’s hair gently and taking off the blindfold. He nuzzles against his boyfriend’s cheek, placing a gentle kiss to his temple.

“I'm right here, don't worry. Go ahead and tell me what's wrong.”

Lotor moves to sit down instead of staying on his hands and knees, shrugging a little bit. He didn't quite know what was wrong, but he felt it nonetheless.

“I'm not sure… I think I just need to see you. I know you're there, logically. but something doesn't feel right.”

Keith nods, pressing a kiss to Lotor’s cheek and rubbing his back.

“If we tone it down and you can see me, do you want to keep going? It was a yellow, not a red, but I need to make sure you're okay.”

Lotor pulls Keith close with a low purr, leaning in to kiss at his neck before sinking his fangs in. He fingers himself open slowly, gladly sucking on the bite, and Keith groans low.

“Shit… I'll take that as an okay.”


End file.
